warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Lucasmoura/Absent logos (Castle Rock Entertainment)
Castle Rock Entertainment's logo was absent in the other Non-Time Warner films. ''Friends with Benefits'' Friends with Benefits is a 2011 American romantic comedy film directed by Will Gluck, and starring Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis in the lead roles. The film features Patricia Clarkson, Jenna Elfman, Bryan Greenberg, Nolan Gould, Richard Jenkins, and Woody Harrelson in supporting roles. The plot revolves around Dylan Harper (Timberlake) and Jamie Rellis (Kunis), who meet in New York City, and naively believe adding sex to their friendship will not lead to complications. Over time, they begin to develop deep mutual feelings for each other, only to deny it each time they are together. Principal casting for Friends with Benefits took place over a three-month period from April to July 2010. Gluck reworked the original script and plot shortly after casting Timberlake and Kunis. Filming began in New York City on July 20, 2010, and concluded in Los Angeles in September 2010. The film was distributed by Screen Gems and was released in North America on July 22, 2011. Friends with Benefits was generally well received by film critics, most of whom praised the chemistry between the lead actors. The film became a commercial success at the box office, grossing over $150.4 million worldwide, against a budget of $35 million. It was nominated for two People's Choice Awards—Favorite Comedy Movie, and Favorite Comedic Movie Actress (Kunis)—and two Teen Choice Awards for Timberlake and Kunis. Castle Rock Entertainment's logo doesn't appear in the opening film because it was absent. ''Bernie'' Bernie is a 2011 American black comedy film directed by Richard Linklater, and written by Linklater and Skip Hollandsworth. The film stars Jack Black, Shirley MacLaine and Matthew McConaughey. It is based on a 1998 Texas Monthly magazine article by Hollandsworth, "Midnight in the Garden of East Texas," that chronicles the 1996 murder of 80-year-old millionaire Marjorie Nugent in Carthage, Texas by her 39-year-old companion, Bernhardt "Bernie" Tiede. Tiede proved so highly regarded in Carthage that, in spite of having confessed to the police, the district attorney was eventually forced to request a rare prosecutorial change of venue in order to secure a fair trial. The film went on to receive critical acclaim for its direction, accuracy to the real-life event, "Town Gossips" element, and particular praise for Jack Black's portrayal of Tiede, with many calling it his best performance to date. Castle Rock Entertainment's logo doesn't appear in the opening film becauses it was uncredited. ''Before Midnight'' Before Midnight is a 2013 American romantic drama film, the third in a trilogy featuring two characters, following Before Sunrise (1995) and Before Sunset (2004). It was directed by Richard Linklater and stars Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy. Co-written by Linklater, Hawke and Delpy, the film picks up the story nine years after the events of Before Sunset; Jesse (Hawke) and Céline (Delpy) spend a summer vacation together in Greece. Following a limited opening in May, the film was released wide in June 2013 and grossed over $20 million worldwide. As with the second entry of the trilogy, Before Midnight received widespread acclaim and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay. Castle Rock Entertainment's logo doesn't appear in the opening film becauses it was uncredited and absent. Category:Blog posts